Zoom
Zoom (real name Hunter Zolomon) is a supervillain and archenemy of the superhero Flash (Wally West) and is the third of the Reverse-Flashes. He is also a member of the Injustice League and has fought Wonder Woman on at least two occasions, one when he teamed up with Cheetah against the heroine, and a second time at the wedding of Green Arrow and Black Canary. History Hunter Zolomon had a troubled relationship with his parents, who rarely spoke to each other or to him. On the day Hunter was to leave for college, he came home to find the police laying siege to his house. His father was a serial killer who had killed six young girls, and when his mother told the police, he murdered her, and was subsequently killed by the police after refusing to give up. Hunter became obsessed with understanding the criminal mind to stop people like his father, studying criminology in college, then joining the F.B.I. along with his girlfriend Ashley, whom he later married, specializing in low-level costumed criminals. One case resulted in Ashley's father being killed (Hunter had thought the criminal they were after was incapable of facing his adult life, and thus would not use an 'adult' weapon such as a gun). Ashley left him shortly thereafter, and the F.B.I. terminated his employment. Hunter was also left with a damaged knee due to the case, requiring a cane for walking and unable to ever run again. After arriving in Keystone City, he got a job as a profiler, working with the police in their Department of Metahuman Hostilities. His work put him in constant contact with the Flash, and the two became good friends. His insight was critical in solving a number of cases, but he always resented being stuck behind a desk. Hunter was severely injured in an attack by Gorilla Grodd in Iron Heights, when Grodd staged a mass prison break, and was left paralyzed from the waist down. He asked Wally West to use the time-travelling cosmic treadmill in the Flash Museum to prevent this from occurring, but West refused, saying that he could not risk damaging the timestream. Zolomon, feeling that Wally should be prepared to disregard such fears for the sake of their friendship, then broke into the museum and attempted to use the treadmill himself. The resulting explosion destroyed the museum and shifted Hunter's connection to time -thus allowing Zolomon to alter the speed at which he could move in time, giving him the effect of super-speed. Zolomon decided that West had refused to help because West had never suffered personal tragedy, and thus didn't understand how terrible it could be. Zolomon decided that if he became the new Zoom and caused a great tragedy in Wally's life, this would help the Flash become a better hero. He has fought The Flash ever since. Zoom was later contacted by Cheetah (a.k.a. Dr. Barbara Minerva) in an attempt to both harness super-speed and induct him into the growing Secret Society of Super Villains. The two shared a minor romance, but nothing serious happened as Zoom considered himself to still be married to Ashley. Later, Lex Luthor convinced him to join the Injustice League. Zoom has appeared in several issues of the Wonder Woman comic (vol. 3), in which he crossed paths with the heroine. Powers and Abilities Zoom can alter time relative to himself, as opposed to using the Speed Force like Flash does.He can apparently use this ability to move at "speeds" rivaling those of even Wally West, and usually "faster" than the speeds that even Wally can muster in most cases. Rather than actually time travelling, Zoom is controlling the speed at which time flows around him, allowing him to go faster or slower in time than everyone around him.He has twice shown the ability to grant superspeed to other beings, granting Cheetah a speed rivalling Wonder Woman's, and restoring Inertia's speed, freeing him from his Speed Force-induced paralysis to turn him into his apprentice. In other media *In the DC animated series Justice League Unlimited episode "Divided We Fall", Lex Luthor creates artificial replicas of Wonder Woman and the Justice League, and Luthor creates his own version of Zoom to combat Flash. Category:Comic Book Characters __NOWYSIWYG__